Tu es l'élue, Buffy
by Duo-BUW
Summary: Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour sauver un enfant ? Quels sacrifices seriez vous prêts à accepter ?


Tu es l'Elue Buffy

S/B Se situe début de la saison 7.

Résumé : Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour sauver un enfant ? Quels sacrifices seriez vous prêts à accepter ?

Elle était de retour. Il fallait qu'elle le voit de ses propres yeux. Qu'avait- il donc fait? Les étoiles lui avaient murmuré tant de choses sur Sunnydale ces derniers temps mais cette nouvelle l'avait laissée dans un état de confusion totale... plus qu'à l'ordinaire. La silhouette élancée de la belle dame brune s'avançait dans la nuit vers le nouveau lycée de la ville. Il l'avait reconstruit et il recouvrait toujours la bouche de l'enfer. Ironie du sort sans doute. Elle atteignit la porte de l'établissement puis l'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle possédait une force phénoménale pour une femme à l'allure si enfantine. Sans hésitation, elle se dirigea vers le sous- sol de l'établissement attiré par son odeur. Elle avait toujours adoré son doux parfum lorsqu'ils étaient amants. Elle se frayait un chemin dans ce labyrinthe toute saoul d'une euphorie toute particulière. Elle allait revoir son beau vampire. A la croisée d'un chemin, elle l'aperçu. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin et semblait perdu. Il ne la remarqua même pas. Il était toujours d'une beauté fascinante mais elle la senti tout autour de lui... l'étincelle. Les étoiles avaient dit vrai... elle avait perdu son père et maintenant son amant mais elle allait leur faire payer. Simplement, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve.

_Je sais que tu es là, Dru. Je te sens, je t'entends. Je te sais... Cette foutue âme décuple chacune de mes sensations, chaque sentiment qui m'effleure se répercute dans tout mon corps, et ça fait mal... Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sans les voir, je ne peux plus écouter le vent sans les entendre. Leurs voix. Leurs cris. Chacune de leurs supplications résonnent en moi, elles ne s'arrêtent jamais. Alors, toi, devant moi, dans cette pièce sombre, que tu sois une chimère ou que tu existe réellement, tu n'as aucune importance, tu n'es qu'une honte parmi toutes les autres. La honte de ne pas t'avoir empêchée de les tuer. Mais ne crois pas que je t'oublie pour autant. J'ai simplement appris à me taire, j'écoute, je ressens, et même si je ne te dis rien, même si je t'ignore, je te sens. Chacun de tes gestes trouve son écho en moi. Je t'ai étudiée si longtemps Poussin. Je t'ai vue danser sur des musiques silencieuses, j'ai vu tes moments de folie et tes envies de meurtre, je t'ai vu câliner des petites filles en buvant leurs frères. J'ai vu le meilleur et le pire en toi, et je ne l'oublierai pas. Je sais ce que tu es, ce que tu penses, et même ce que tu imagines, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, il ne paiera pas pour moi._

Ils étaient tous réunit dans le salon des Summers... tous, enfin ce qu'il pouvait rester de leur bande après la débandade du début de l'été. Tara était morte, Willow était parti retrouver un sens à sa vie avec Giles en Angleterre et Anya s'était exilée et ne tenait pas à être retrouvée. La petite bande était à présent formée de la tueuse, de sa sœur et d'Alex. Tous travaillaient au nouveau lycée de Sunnydale cela aidait grandement pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les activités démoniaques qui pourraient se tramer près de la bouche des enfers. Un maire serpent avait bien détruit le dernier bâtiment! L'été s'était déroulé dans le calme plat. Buffy avait commencé à entraîner Dawn au métier de tueur de démon sur les quelques vampires qui ne s'étaient pas enfui de la ville. Pourtant, ce soir, elle avait quelque chose d'important à leur divulguer. Elle avait en elle ce sentiment, cette cloche qui lui avait tant de fois mise la puce à l'oreille sur une potentielle menace. Elle ignorait laquelle mais cela approchait. Ses rêves lui avaient de nouveau envoyé un message. Deux silhouettes dans un endroit clos, humide et obscure, une jeune femme tenant par la main un jeune garçon suivi d'un éclair de sang. Une vision qui n'augurait rien de bon.

_Une sœur... J'aurais tellement aimé ça, avoir une sœur... Une vraie sœur... Une qui aurait joué à cache- cache avec moi, et qui plus tard m'aurait confié ses secrets. Une sœur... Une qui serait sortie par la fenêtre pour aller rejoindre son petit copain, pas pour écumer les cimetières.... Une qui se serait parfois disputée avec maman, mais qui n'aurait pas quitté la maison pour tuer son amant. Une sœur... Une qui m'aurait consolée quand j'étais amoureuse, une qui se serait sacrifié en me laissant le dernier carreau de chocolat ou la dernière part de gâteau, pas en sautant dans un portail interdimensionnel. Une qui m'aurait laissée seule au cinéma pour aller rejoindre un copain, pas pour sauver le monde. Une sœur... Une qui ne m'aurait donné des ordres que pour le rangement de ma chambre, pas pour la prochaine apocalypse... Une qui ne connaîtrait que le sens scolaire du mot devoir, une qui aurait dit à ses amis que j'étais insupportable parce que je la collais, pas parce que j'échappais parfois à son contrôle... Une sœur..._

_Je n'ai qu'une Tueuse. Elle n'est que ça. La Tueuse. Pas une fille, pas une sœur, et probablement jamais une mère. Non, la Tueuse... Juste la Tueuse... _

- Dawn tu m'écoutes?

Buffy venait de commencer son récit et était offensée de l'attitude de sa sœur. Elle semblait ignorer ses propos. Elle avait beau essayé de ne pas se mettre en colère contre elle, elle n'y arrivait pas. Dawn était incontrôlable et donnait toujours l'impression que le sort du monde lui était égal. Malgré tout, Buffy termina d'expliquer ses rêves et son pressentiment de danger. Comme le dit si bien Alex, il ne restait plus qu'à être plus attentif mais le petit groupe ne pouvait pas faire grand- chose. Le jeune homme eut une idée soudaine. Buffy n'aurait qu'à prendre contact avec Giles pour l'informer de la situation. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant à l'horizon.

Non loin de là, une vampire quittait d'un pas nonchalant le sous- sol du lycée en s'esclaffant. Elle venait de tout dévoilé à son beau vampire et ce dernier était demeuré accroupi, se balançant d'avant en arrière, sans aucune réaction. Elle lui avait dévoilé le projet secret des étoiles. Elles lui avaient murmuré tant de chose. Une nuit éternelle pour ceux de sa race. Miss Edith lui avait suggéré de ne pas trop parler mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Le vampire était devenu inoffensif en proie aux remords. Il paraissait que c'était souffrant mais ça, elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Drusilla s'était épanché de son plan dans l'oreille du vampire. Elle devait retrouver ce garçon, celui donc le sang obscurcirait le soleil permettant aux créatures de la nuit de prendre le contrôle de la ville et d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche des enfers. Ce petit garçon était ici même. Les étoiles susurraient à son esprit d'être patiente. Dans moins d'un mois, elle pourrait se promener comme bon lui chante en compagnie de la nuit éternelle. Même la tueuse n'y pourrait rien.

Giles était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main. Depuis des mois, il se documentait pour venir en aide à Willow. La jeune femme se portait bien mais avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ses actes. Le remord la rongeait. Ici, en Angleterre, l'observateur lui avait apporté un peu de réconfort. Il lui montrait à canaliser sa peine et ses remords dans la magie blanche. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand le téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha le combiné et le porta à son oreille.

- Allô ?

- Giles ? C'est Buffy...

- Buffy !? Comment vas- tu ?

- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Voilà, j'ai fait un rêve et...

Lorsque la Tueuse eût fini de lui raconter son rêve, l'observateur fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'un indice, il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette histoire quelque part, et ça n'augurait probablement rien de bon... Mais il devait s'occuper de Willow encore quelques jours, il n'avait pour l'instant pas le temps de prêter foi à des rêves, fussent- ils ceux de Buffy...

- Je ne vois vraiment pas Buffy, désolé...

- Ce n'est rien...

- Mais Willow va déjà beaucoup mieux, nous pourront bientôt venir vous voir...

- Très bien, au revoir Giles...

- A bientôt Buffy !

_Un enfant, c'est tant de choses. C'est parfois mignon, parfois gentil, parfois timide, mais par dessus tout, c'est fragile. C'est une petite vie qui s'ouvre sur le Monde, sans défenses. Il faut les protéger, les guider pour leurs premiers pas et savoir quand leur lâcher la main. Leur apprendre toutes les jolies choses de notre Monde avant qu'ils ne découvrent les laides. Leur dévoiler les beautés de la vie avant qu'ils ne puissent songer à la quitter. Éveiller leurs désirs et contrôler leurs pulsions..._

_J'aurais tant aimé ça. Un enfant fragile, innocent... Dieu m'a donné un Oracle. Un de ces êtres qui peuvent tout changer. Mon fils a le pouvoir de savoir avant tout le monde ce qui va arriver. Mon fils est un prophète. Et le pire... Le pire c'est qu'il ne le sait pas, tous ces rêves qu'il me raconte, il ne les comprend pas. Et je ne le lui dirai pas, je veux qu'il reste inconscient aussi longtemps qu'il le pourra. Alors, cette nuit, caressant ses joues pâles, perdue dans ses yeux clos, je sais que je vais mourir, je sais qu'elle va me tuer... Mais je ne le lui dirai pas, il y a peut- être encore une chance pour lui, une toute petite chance. Mon Dieu, je vous en prie, faites qu'il lui reste une chance... Faites qu'Elle puisse l'aider..._

Un petit garçon ensanglanté...

Une silhouette féminine...

Une éclipse...

Des crocs...

Buffy s'éveilla en sursaut. Encore cette impression au cœur qui l'oppressait. Elle en avait la certitude... ces rêves cachaient quelque chose de redoutable. Elle devait faire des recherches. Alex, Dawn et elle pourraient profiter de ce samedi pour faire des recherches avec les livres qu'ils avaient pu sauver du Magic Box. La petite équipe passa donc la journée à faire des recherches vaines sur les prémonitions de la tueuse. Buffy avait finalement mis fin aux recherches pour aller patrouiller. Ils continueraient le lendemain.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Sunnydale. La tueuse était rentrée de sa ronde depuis peu mais était déjà bordée dans les bras de Morphée. Dans la maison des Summers, tout était calme. Soudain, des coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre. Buffy se redressa dans son lit, surprise par cette interruption si tardive. Elle dévala les escaliers en entendant le tambourinement reprendre avec plus de vigueur. Elle tourna le loquet de la porte et eut à peine le temps de l'ouvrir qu'une femme ensanglantée lui tomba dans les bras. Ce visage... elle l'avait vu en rêve... La silhouette féminine! Sa prémonition était commencée et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- Mon fils... prenez soin de mon fils... il vous conduira... écoutez- le...

- Quoi... comment...

La femme lâcha son dernier soupire. Malgré toute sa force de tueuse, Buffy ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Elle se sentait si impuissante et à cet instant, elle se remémora sa propre mère... là sur le sofa... Mais un bruit vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Elle était tellement prise dans les événements qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le jeune garçon qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Il devait avoir six, sept ans, une chevelure noir ébène et des yeux d'un bleu océan. Ce regard lui rappelait... non ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour penser à lui... Ce fut le garçonnet qui la tira de sa léthargie.

- Maman!!! La belle dame lui a fait du mal...

- Quelle dame?

- Une belle dame brune avec une jolie poupée.

Cette description lui rappelait radicalement une vampire! Il était quand même étrange qu'elle puisse pensée à elle le même soir que lui... le couple maudit... enfin... Buffy laissa courir son regard sur le corps de la mère et remarqua alors deux petits trous à la jugulaire. Le petit garçon alla se caller aux creux de ses bras de sa défunte mère en sanglotant révérencieusement.

- Maman, tu es partie mais la dame m'a dit que tu devais rejoindre les étoiles...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais prendre soin de toi...

- Je sais je t'ai vu en rêve...

Décidément les rêves tenaient une place de choix dans cette affaire mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Dawn était descendue dans l'entrefaite et avait appeler les urgences. Les sirènes se faisaient entendre. Comment expliquer tout cela?

- Dawn ?

La jeune fille dévala les escaliers, suivi par un petit garçon.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux t'occuper de Tristan s'il te plaît, Alex et moi allons patrouiller ?

- Pas de problème, on va aller regarder les dessins animés.

- Ok, on fait vite.

La Tueuse sortit avec son meilleur ami et avant de fermer la porte, elle se retourna vers sa sœur.

- Amusez- vous bien, à tout à l'heure.

- A plus !

Comme promit Dawn alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu viens sur mes genoux Tristan ?

Le petit garçon s'installa sur ses genoux, et, son pouce dans sa bouche, s'endormit.

- Tristan ? Tu t'es encore endormi ?

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et entreprit de le monter dans sa chambre mais lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, on sonna.

- Entrez ! C'est ouvert.

Dawn regretta immédiatement ces mots, invite- t- on quelqu'un à entrer à Sunnydale ? Mais il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Trop tard pour beaucoup de choses, en fait... Trop tard pour courir, trop tard pour crier, trop tard pour se cacher, trop tard pour se protéger, trop tard pour vivre... L'heure était venue. L'heure de mourir...

La poignée tourna et une grande femme brune franchit la porte.

- Merci ma chérie. Ce fut encore plus facile que je ne le pensais.

Deux vampires entrèrent derrière elle et refermèrent la porte.

- Enfin fini, ils ne pourraient pas venir un par un, non ?

La Tueuse venait d'éliminer, avec l'aide d'Alex, une demi- douzaine de vampires.

- On rentre ? J'en ai marre.

- Oui, tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas laisser Dawn seule trop longtemps, elle finirait par penser que je ne m'intéresse plus à elle, j'ai peur qu'elle soit jalouse de Tristan...

- Mais bien sûr que non, elle l'adore ce gosse, ça lui fait de la compagnie.

Continuant leur discussion, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent rapidement au 1630 Revello Drive. Alex déposa un baiser sur la joue de la Tueuse.

- Je vais y aller, je travaille demain.

- Ok, bye...

La jeune fille tourna silencieusement la poignée de sa porte et pénétra à l'intérieur en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pensant trouver Dawnie et Tristan endormis devant la télé... Ce qu'elle vit était différent. Il y avait bien sûr quelques similitudes, Dawn semblait endormie, et la télé était allumée. Mais Dawn était seule... Et elle n'était pas couchée sur le canapé, mais allongée au milieu de l'entrée, sa tête reposant sur la première marche des escaliers. Et surtout, un petit filet de sang avait laissé une marque sur son cou, près de deux petits trous.

Un long hurlement retentit ce soir là au 1630 Revello Drive, suivi des pas rapides d'un jeune homme. Alex revenait sur ses pas.

- Buffy ?! Qu'est- ce que...

Le jeune garçon voyait à présent le corps sans vie de la jeune fille. Il ne savait plus que dire. Fallait- il dire quelque chose ? Y avait- il quelque chose qui consolerait Buffy ?

- Ne dis rien Alex... S'il te plaît...

La Tueuse était assise contre le mur, ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser seule avec Tristan, ce n'était pas à elle d'assumer ça... C'était beaucoup trop dangereux...

- Buffy...

- Non Alex, tu sais que c'est vrai. Maintenant je vais tuer celle qui a fait ça. Je suis sûre que c'est Drusilla et une seule personne peut m'aider à la trouver. Et je me fiche que tu le détestes, je vais aller chercher Spike, il va me dire où est l'autre folle, je vais sauver Tristan et je la tuerai... Et Dawn sera vengée...

Une jeune femme courrait dans la nuit avec un visage inondé de larmes. Elle prenait immanquablement la direction du lycée de la ville. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire aux derniers événements... sa propre sœur venait de mourir sous les crocs de son ancienne rivale. Un étrange mélange de sentiments l'habitait. Elle était complètement abattue par le destin cruel de sa sœur et une frayeur insensée l'accablait de revoir son ancien amant. Comment allait- il réagir? Depuis sa déclaration dans cette chapelle, elle ne l'avait pas revu. La mort de la mère de Tristan suivi du fouillis juridique menant à l'arrivée du jeune garçon dans la famille Summers, elle n'avait pas pensé beaucoup à lui. Elle était occupée à prendre soin du jeune homme. Son instinct de tueuse devait reprendre le dessus car elle devait retrouver Tristan et tuer Drusilla.

Elle espérait que le vampire soit retourné dans la profondeur du lycée. Elle ignorait dans quel état elle allait le trouver. L'âme est un aspect qui engendre des états d'esprit délirants chez les vampires!

Buffy se dirigea tant bien que mal dans le labyrinthe souterrain quand elle aperçu une ombre dans le coin d'une pièce. Elle approcha doucement et distingua le vampire recroquevillé sur lui- même le regard fixé dans le néant. Elle se pencha vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Spike... C'est pas le temps de t'apitoyer sur ton sort... j'ai besoin de toi.

Mais aucune réaction. Le vampire ne réagissait même pas à sa présence. Il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. La tueuse était si frustrée et offusquée qu'elle le gifla. Même cette dernière tentative n'obtenue aucun succès.

- C'est bien... reste là... tu ne sers plus à rien... même ton âme ne m'est d'aucun secours...

Puis elle le quitta.

Sa voix résonnait en écho dans sa tête. Était- ce réellement Buffy qui se tenait devant lui? Certainement pas. Il devait encore halluciner. Drusilla l'autre jour et maintenant Buffy. Ses démons intérieurs avaient de surprenante façon de le punir. Il avait cru distingué une demande d'aide de la part de sa tueuse... mais c'était impossible... il lui avait dit pour son âme et elle l'avait laissé là, seul, à brûler sur la croix. Elle avait fuit la chapelle sans rien dire. Elle ne voulait plus de lui, ni de son aide... Une hallucination voilà tout.

Buffy ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide du vampire pour retrouver Drusilla. Il fallait qu'elle pense vite. Comment retrouver un être démoniaque? Un sort de localisation bien sur. Willow. Il fallait qu'elle communique avec Giles sans plus attendre. Elle aurait besoin de leur aide. Buffy arriva chez elle et s'empara du téléphone sans regard vers Alex.

- Giles... C'est Buffy...

S'en suivi une longue discussion téléphonique douloureuse... Ressasser les derniers événements, ses morts, l'enlèvement de Tristan par Drusilla, étaient vraiment douloureux et Giles comprit l'importance de la situation et s'empressa d'annoncer leur retour. Ils arriveraient dès le lendemain par le premier vol.

La grande dame avait tout vu... Les étoiles lui avaient murmurées tant de choses... Il fallait qu'elle le ramène près d'elle. Elle avait déjà le petit poucet, elle devait avoir le méchant loup. Son méchant loup qui s'était transformé en doux agneau dû à son âme. Mais tout n'était pas perdu, elle lui avait déjà ravi cette âme, elle pourrait le refaire. Miss Edith le lui avait murmuré... quand le soleil s'évanouira pour toujours, ton vampire aura de nouveau sa place à tes cotés. Son plan était déjà en route. Elle avait en sa possession le garçon. Plus que deux jours et elle retrouverait son grand amour. Il serait libéré de son amour indigne pour la tueuse. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était de l'attirer dans son repaire de gré ou de force. Lentement, la silhouette de la dame s'avançait vers le lycée pour aller y récupéré son du.

Le plan était simple. Trouver où se cachait Drusilla, la tuer et sauver Tristan. Buffy avait résumé à Giles et Willow de tout se qui s'était passé depuis son dernier appel. Giles en bon observateur avait fait des recherches sur le petit garçon. Si Drusilla l'avait kidnappé, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. De plus, en y ajoutant les rêves prémonitoires de sa tueuse, il avait découvert une ancienne prophétie sur la nuit éternelle, le Scaphilas. Le sang d'un oracle était nécessaire à sa réalisation. Sur ce, Buffy se remémora de nombreux incidents où Tristan leur avait évité bien des ennuis en les prévenant d'avance. Le sort de localisation indiquait une forte présence vampirique dans l'une des vieilles grottes situées en retrait de la ville.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux pieux en main. Buffy entrerait la première pour faire le maximum de dégâts suivi de Willow, Giles et Alex. Ce qu'ils virent les prit par surprise. Spike et Tristan étaient tous deux inconscients et enchaînés au mur face à un énorme pentagramme peint sur le sol. Drusilla était assise près d'eux sur un rocher et les reçus avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

- La tueuse... je t'ai ravi tous tes proches... la vie de ta sœur, le jeune garçon, ton amant... hum... quel délice de voir la souffrance dans ton regard... Miss Edith m'a dit que le gâteau devait avoir un voile... donc voilà un comité d'accueil spécialement pour ta venue.

Une vingtaine de vampires sortirent de l'ombre. Une chaude lutte s'engagea. Les congénères se perdirent de vue pendant la bagarre. Ils devaient respecter le plan. Trouver Tristan et le ramener. Buffy alla de coup en coup, tuant manifestement tous les vampires osant croiser sa route. Quand le dernier vampire se trouvant sur sa route éclata en poussière, elle découvrit avec stupeur que Drusilla s'était enfuie emportant avec elle le jeune garçon mais laissant derrière elle le vampire décoloré. Buffy se dirigea vers lui et le libéra, son torse était couvert de sang et une large plaie barrait tout le côté droit de son ventre. Elle lui asséna quelques coups au visage pour qu'il émerge de l'inconscience. Rien à faire. La lutte faisait encore rage dans la grotte. Buffy abandonna le vampire pour aller aider Alex qui était aux prises avec deux vampires. L'un d'eux dirigea s'apprêtait à le mordre. Non, elle n'allait pas perdre encore un de ses proches. Elle s'élança avec la force du désespoir et transforma en poussière les deux assaillants mais trop tard... le corps sans vie du jeune homme s'effondra au sol, les yeux ayant perdu leur vie fixés dans le néant. Elle l'avait perdu...

- Alexander restera toujours dans nos cœurs. Sa mort nous montre à tous combien la vie peut- être courte. Combien nous devons profiter de nos proches, et les aimer tant qu'ils sont prés de nous.

Le cercueil descendit dans la tombe, une poignée de terre fut jetée, puis une autre. Le prêtre finit alors son discours.

- Repose en paix, Alexander.

La Tueuse jeta à son tour une poignée de terre.

- T'en fais pas Alex, on va t'y aider.

- Buffy, la vengeance ne t'avancera à rien. Ca ne ramènera pas Alex...

La jeune fille choisissait des épées dans son coffre en bois.

- Je sais Giles. Mais qu'est- ce que je suis censée faire, hein?! Attendre peut- être, attendre qu'elle décime mes amis, qu'elle tue Tristan? C'est ça que vous voudriez, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez entraînée?

- Tu sais bien que non Buffy, mais-

L'Observateur ne pu finir sa phrase, un cri de Willow l'interrompit.

- BUFFY !

La Tueuse monta précipitamment les marches et, arrivée devant la chambre de sa sœur où elle avait installé Spike, elle entendit une voix, celle de son amie.

- Spike, laisse ça ! Tu es le seul qui puisse nous aider, tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant...

Alors que Buffy posait doucement sa main sur la poignée, elle entendit une deuxième voix, une voix étrange... Elle la reconnaissait, bien sûr, mais elle avait un timbre différent de son habitude.

- Recule Willow ! S'il te plaît... Recule... je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

La Tueuse ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'arrêta net. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était plus qu'inattendu. La jeune sorcière se tenait dos à la porte, à un mètre du vampire en face d'elle. Mais tout était dans Spike, le vampire tenait son côté droit dont la plaie s'était apparemment rouverte, et son autre main tenait un couteau. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, le vampire ne menaçait pas Willow de son arme, c'est lui- même qu'il voulait atteindre. Et ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, ce qui expliquait le ton de sa voix un peu rauque. Buffy n'avait jamais vu le vampire pleurer, du moins pas ainsi, habituellement il se cachait, ne voulant montrer aucune faiblesse. Mais là les larmes s'écoulaient librement sur ses joues. La Tueuse entendit du bruit dans son dos et, se retournant, reconnu Giles, l'Observateur semblait aussi étonné qu'elle, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds, il semblait ne pas réaliser ce qui se passait devant lui. Seule Willow semblait gérer quelque peu la situation. La sorcière fit donc un pas en avant, tendant la main vers le couteau de Spike.

- Donne- le moi, Spike. S'il te plaît... »

- Non, c'est la seule solution... »

- Ce n'est pas une solution du tout Spike, on va trouver un plan...

- Non, elle est beaucoup trop forte, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire...

- Si Spike, je te jure qu'on va y arriver.

- Tu le jures ? Vous allez m'aider ?

- Je le jure Spike.

Le vampire laissa glisser le couteau dans la main de la jeune sorcière.

- Tu le jures ? » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, il se laissa glisser contre le mur.

- Vous allez m'aider ? Vous allez m'aider à le sauver ?

- Oui Spike. On va t'aider.

- Tu nous expliques maintenant ?

La Tueuse tendait une tasse de thé à son amie assise à la table de la cuisine, Giles était appuyé contre le frigo et semblait impatient d'entendre les explications de la sorcière. Buffy s'assit en face d'elle, et la rouquine commença son récit.

- D'après Spike, Drusilla aurait besoin de Tristan et de lui pour accomplir un Rituel qui consisterait, à ce que j'ai compris, à faire disparaître le Soleil. Pour le réaliser, elle a besoin de 'la plus pure des puretés' et 'du Mal impur'. Il n'y a pas plus pur qu'un enfant oracle, et Spike est le Mal, mais d'après les vampires, il est impur, puisqu'il est de notre côté...

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, la disparition de Spike réglerait le problème...

La sorcière voyait très bien où son amie voulait en venir, mais elle ne la laisserait pas s'enfermer encore une fois dans ses lois et préceptes pour cacher ses sentiments réels.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution, Buffy... Spike a une âme à présent...

- Pardon ?! Une âme... Spike a une âme ?!

La Tueuse leva les yeux vers son observateur, elle était si fatiguée tout à coup, mais il fallait expliquer, encore une fois. Alors elle expliqua, Spike, leur liaison, la rupture, la tentative de viol, la disparition, puis le retour, avec, en bonus, une âme...

- Je crois qu'on ne peut pas le laisser s'autodétruire, il est de notre côté...

- Mais c'est un tueur, Willow !

La Tueuse avait presque crié ces dernières paroles, c'était si facile, si facile de le détester, de le rabaisser lorsqu'il n'était qu'un vampire plus ou moins comme les autres... Mais l'âme... L'âme changeait toute la donne...

La jeune sorcière se leva, regardant son amie dans les yeux, elle parla encore plus fort qu'elle.

- Mais moi aussi ! »

- Will, c'est différent, tu le sais très bien...

- Différent ? En quoi ? En nombre ? Ca ne signifie rien le nombre. J'ai tué un homme Buffy, et je n'ai même pas l'excuse de l'absence d'âme... Spike est plus innocent que moi, c'est son démon qui a fait tout ça...

- Innocent !? Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec Spike, là, tu vois ?!

- Pourtant il l'est... Mais tu ne veux pas le voir, je sais que tu as souffert avec Angel, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout voir en noir et blanc. Tu aimerais que tous les vampires soient méchants, et tous les humains gentils, mais c'est impossible, tu le sais bien. Spike n'est plus le même, il n'a rien à voir avec le vampire qui est venu te voir dans cette salle de bain, ni avec ce William le Sanguinaire qui torturait ses victimes, il est un autre Spike, et tu dois apprendre à le connaître...

- Mais il aura toujours commis ces atrocités, il n'y a rien à y faire...

- Et moi aussi, moi aussi, toute ma vie, je me rappellerai que j'ai tué Warren, et toi aussi tu t'en rappelleras, mais tu préféreras penser que c'était une erreur, que la douleur avait envahi mon âme.

- Mais c'est la vérité !

- Non, c'est celle que tu voudrais croire ! Tout ça parce que tu m'as connue avant, parce que tu as connu la Willow timide et aimable que j'étais, et tu essayeras de te convaincre que je suis la même. Mais, est- ce que tu t'es demandé comment était William, qui était ce poète, quel âge il avait ? Non, tu ne veux pas savoir, tu préfères penser que c'est un monstre, parce que ça ne trouble pas trop l'ordre des choses. Mais il a droit à une seconde chance ! Regarde- le, regarde William sans penser à Spike. Tu verras un gamin, un gamin paumé, et culpabilisé... Moi c'est ce que je vois, et je ne laisserai pas ce gamin mourir sous prétexte qu'une folle lui a volé sa vie !

Willow sortit de la pièce et Buffy l'entendait monter les escaliers.

- Elle a raison Buffy...

- Je sais... Je le sais très bien, mais je n'ai pas envie de le croire, parce que ça change tout, parce que ça veut dire tout recommencer, réapprendre... Je ne m'en sens pas la force Giles...

- Je comprends, mais il faudra t'y faire, moi aussi ça me trouble que Spike aie une âme, on ne s'attend jamais à ce que les personnes que l'on connaît chamboule l'ordre établi comme ça... Mais c'est ce qu'il a fait, et Willow aussi... Tu devras bien l'admettre...

La Tueuse poussa la porte de la chambre de Dawn et y pénétra, elle chercha Willow du regard mais ne vit que Spike. Elle pensa un instant refermer la porte et chercher la jeune sorcière, mais la vue de Spike assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dos à elle et les pieds dans le vide lui rappela la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, elle allait l'aider et pour cela elle devait faire un effort. Et ça commençait maintenant. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'immobilisa à côté du vampire qui ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Buffy...

- De faire quoi ?

- Ca... Faire semblant de ne pas m'en vouloir, mon âme ne change rien Buffy, je suis un monstre et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça...

- D'après Willow tu mérites une deuxième chance...

- Willow pense qu'elle me ressemble, c'est pour ça qu'elle veut m'aider... C'est très gentil à elle mais elle n'a rien à voir avec moi, elle a tué par amour... J'ai tué par haine, et ça, ça change tout...

La Tueuse ne savait que répondre à ça. Curieusement, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le vampire. Lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un tueur, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait changer, mais l'entendre de sa bouche à lui, ça changeait tout. Elle ne voulait plus le détester, elle ne le pouvait plus, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si abattu, résigné, et la réalité la frappa. Willow avait raison, ce n'était pas un vampire qu'elle voyait, ce n'était pas un tueur qui levait les yeux vers elle, c'était un enfant, un gamin à peine plus vieux qu'elle qui avait dû grandir trop vite, comme elle... Exactement comme elle...

- Non Spike ! Ca ne change rien, toi non plus tu ne te contrôlais pas...

- Ah non, Buffy... Pas ça, s'il te plaît, tout mais pas ça... Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi, je préfère encore que tu me détestes...

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi Spike... Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux... Du moins pas seulement... Je sais que j'ai une grande part de responsabilité là dedans... Je sais aussi que tu n'es plus le même. Alors... Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on recommence à zéro...

Le vampire se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Spike. Et toi ?

La Tueuse lui fit un grand sourire.

- Moi c'est Buffy...

Ils restèrent là assis tous les deux coté à coté sans autre mot. Ce sourire qu'elle venait de lui adresser lui était suffisant. Il avait mis un léger baume sur ses plaies intérieurs et l'espace d'un instant, il se sentit libre. Libre de toutes ses voix qui le hantait, libre de sa culpabilité et de ses remords, libre... Il voyait une lumière dans son obscurité et essayait de s'y accrocher le plus possible. Il l'aimait tellement. Pourquoi cet amour? Rien n'avait changé et pourtant tout était différent. La seule présence de cette âme au creux de son corps sans vie raviva son amour pour elle. Il savait que sa présence auprès de lui devait lui demander un gros sacrifice. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier si rapidement sa tentative... tout ce qu'il lui avait fait... Voilà... la liberté s'envola comme elle était venue aussi rapidement qu'un murmure dans le vent. Les chaînes de la culpabilité lui revenaient en écho... Tu n'es qu'un monstre... tu n'es qu'un tueur... tu ne mérites pas que l'on t'aime... Elle devait partir... elle ne devait pas remarquer son désarrois, il ne devait pas l'inquiéter...

- Je suis fatigué... j'ai besoin de dormir pour panser mes blessures...

Les blessures à l'âme sont difficilement réparables se dit- il en lui- même. Elle ne pourrait jamais savoir combien il lui était souffrant de la regarder sans pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. Mais cela, il ne le fera jamais plus. Ce temps était révolu. Après ce qu'il avait essayer de lui faire, comment serait-ce possible qu'il puisse même oser y penser! Égoïste lui murmuraient les voix... tu ne penses encore qu'à ta petite personne... monstre...

Il se leva et alla s'allonger sur le lit de Dawn et fit mine de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il demeura les yeux fermés et entendit ses pas feutrés sortir de la chambre. Il était de nouveau seul avec ses fantômes.

Pendant ce temps, Giles avait fait des recherches sur le dit rituel avec l'aide de Willow. Il avait trouvé l'explication du rituel

- Il s'agit du rituel du démon Scaphilas communément appelé l'avaleur d'astre lumineux. Drusilla veut faire appel à lui pour faire disparaître le soleil. Comme l'expliquait Willow tout à l'heure, pour le réaliser, elle a besoin du sang de Tristan et de celui de Spike. Il faut qu'elle prélève le sang sur les victimes inconscientes grâce à une mixture spécialement conçue pour provoquer un coma provisoire. Ensuite, on mélange les deux sangs et cela provoque l'ouverture d'un maelström par lequel le démon peut s'introduire dans notre dimension et aspirer l'essence de la luminosité de notre soleil pour créer une nuit éternelle.

- Le paradis sur terre pour tous les vampires et démons... quoi de mieux... C'est un beau discours Giles, mais est- ce qu'il y a, quelque part dans votre bouquin, la marche à suivre pour empêcher ou arrêter le rituel?

- J'y arrive Buffy... Pour que le rituel soit achevé, il faut que le démon Scaphilas se nourrisse de l'âme des deux donneurs et pourra ainsi achevé son oeuvre. En rendant son âme à Spike, les puissances supérieurs ou qui que cela puisse être, ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça!

- Je résume. Nous avons Spike, le mal impur et Drusilla possède Tristan, la pureté... ça lui prend les deux individus pour faire le rituel... Drusilla tentera donc de reprendre possession de Spike... Je vais aller faire le guet...

Buffy laissa Giles et Willow continuer les recherches et se dirigea vers la chambre de Dawn. Un sentiment bizarre lui tenaillait l'intérieur. Il serait si facile d'éliminer Spike de l'équation en le réduisant en poussière mais juste à l'idée d'y penser, elle avait les entrailles qui se tiraillaient. Qu'éprouvait- elle pour lui? Elle n'aurait su le dire en ce moment. Durant son absence, elle lui en avait grandement voulu pour ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire... puis il était réapparu doté d'une âme... Il avait modifié toutes les données de son équation... Elle avait mis tellement de temps à se convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer car il n'était qu'une chose sans âme et vide... son excuse ne tenait plus la route. Elle s'était accordée le droit d'aimer un vampire une fois car il était doté d'une âme... Repousser Spike et ses sentiments envers lui avec l'excuse du monstre sanguinaire était un réconfort pour elle. C'était le pilier pour contrôler son envie d'aller le rejoindre à sa crypte et de se laisser aller à nouveau dans ses bras... et puis la tentative de viol... Elle l'avait poussé à bout. Un être amoureux et sans âme... mais plus maintenant...

Elle pénétra dans la chambre à pas feutrés. Il était là, allongé, apparemment sombré dans le sommeil. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. On aurait dit un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Non... pas vraiment... un homme très séduisant... Elle se mit à le détailler... il avait l'air si paisible... Toute trace d'anxiété s'était évaporée... Il était si craquant... Elle était si près de lui qu'elle pouvait humer son odeur. Ce parfum lui rappelait tellement de chose. Ses nuits endiablées dans ses bras, à transpirer de tout son être. Elle se rappelait le confort et l'abandon qu'elle ressentait lors de ses moments de plaisir. Elle fantasma en repensant à ses caresses, la douceur de ses lèvres, l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux bleus. Un baiser... Ses baisers... passionnés comme s'il s'était s'agit du dernier... Ses lèvres... Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui... Elles étaient là, tout près... Plus qu'un mince espacement... NON... elle ne devait pas...

Elle essayait de se résonner, elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de ses sentiments, pas maintenant. Après avoir sauver Tristan, si elle était encore en vie, alors elle pourrait lui parler, mais pas avant... Arrête Buffy, tu te cherches encore des excuses ! Tu crois vraiment que ça t'empêchera de te battre ? Tu crois que l'amour te fera oublier ta mission ? La ferme ! Cette petite voix l'insupportait, elle avait tellement raison... La Tueuse caressa la joue du vampire. On a traversé tellement de choses tout les deux... De la haine à l'amour... C'est tellement facile dans les films. Si seulement ça l'avait été pour nous aussi. Mais peut- être que ça l'était, peut- être que c'est moi qui ai voulu tout compliquer... C'était facile de te détester, un vampire et une Tueuse, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais pu ressentir pour toi à part de la haine... Bon sang, pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu changes si vite, si radicalement. Si ça avait pris plus de temps, peut- être que mes sentiments auraient mûri que je les aurais enfin compris... Peut- être aussi que ça n'aurait rien changé, j'avais décidé de te détester, je te détestais, point. Mais je te le jure, devant Dieu, si je sors vivante de cette bataille, il n'y aura plus d'excuse, je te dirai tout...

- Buffy ?

La Tueuse leva la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle et voyait quelques rayons de soleil à travers les rideaux épais. Elle s'était endormie.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a Willow ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé Drusilla...

La Tueuse se leva précipitamment.

- C'est vrai ?

- J'ai fait un sort de localisation, il y a une grande présence vampirique dans un hangar au nord de la ville. Je pense que c'est elle et ses sbires.

- Allons- y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

- Je viens aussi !

Le vampire s'assit sur le lit, il avait entendu toute la conversation, il ne resterait pas là les bras croisés. La Tueuse se tourna vers lui.

- Non Spike. Tu es blessé, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques.

- Je suis un vampire, je m'en sortirai, Tristan, lui n'aura pas cette chance...

- Bon, très bien... Viens avec nous...

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre et Willow se dirigea vers la sienne qu'elle avait laissé à Giles pour la nuit. Elle frappa doucement à la porte.

- Giles ?

Buffy et Spike s'approchèrent de la porte, seul le silence leur répondit.

- Giles ?

La voix de Buffy n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle l'aurait voulu. L'Observateur n'avait pas l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée et il était déjà dix heures à sa montre. La sorcière ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'habituer à l'obscurité, la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Seule une feuille de papier restait sur le lit. Buffy se doutait de ce que le mot disait, elle espérait que ce soit faux, mais elle savait que c'était Drusilla qui avait enlevé son Observateur. Derrière elle, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches d'escalier. Elle laissa Willow prendre le papier et le lire à haute voix.

_Un pion de plus sur mon échiquier._

_Vous avez pris le Fou, c'est mon tour_

_A présent j'ai votre deuxième Cavalier._

_Et n'oubliez pas le petit Roi enfermé dans ma Tour..._

_L'affrontement des deux Dames viendra,_

_Et une seule y survivra,_

La Tueuse amoureuse 

_Ou la vampire prête au pire ?_

La jeune sorcière lâcha le papier qui descendit doucement au sol. 

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait le tuer ?

- Elle ne lui fera rien Will ! On va y aller.

La Tueuse se retourna et fut, un instant, étonnée de ne pas voir Spike. Puis elle se maudit intérieurement ; c'est le vampire qui avait descendu les escaliers. C'est lui qu'elle avait entendu, son esprit, trop préoccupé par la disparition de Giles, ne s'était même pas demandé qui cela pouvait être. A présent elle comprenait. Le vampire voulait sauver Giles seul, il allait se rendre à Dru et lui demander la libération de l'Observateur. Il courait à la mort pour que les deux jeunes filles ne perdent pas celui qui était un père pour elles. Il ne se rendait pas compte que Buffy ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui, Spike.

- Où est Spike ?

- Je crois qu'il est parti se rendre à Drusilla...

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Il a du se sentir coupable de l'enlèvement de Giles. Il doit penser que s'il s'était vraiment suicidé hier soir, Giles serait encore là.

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

- Peut- être mais c'est Spike, tu le connais, plus impulsif tu meurs... Allons- y, on doit les retrouver, tous les deux.

Un hangar au Nord de Sunnydale.

Spike sort de sa voiture, une couverture sur la tête et court jusqu'à la porte du hangar qu'il ouvre brusquement.

- Bonjour Spike.

La vampire brune s'approcha de son ancien compagnon et lui effleura la joue.

- J'avais raison... Cette nouvelle âme te fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi...

Elle se retourna vers trois vampires et leur fit un signe de têtes. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent les bras de Spike pendant que Dru sortait un petit flacon.

- Alors Spike... Où est ta chère Tueuse ?

- Je n'en sais rien !

La vampire fit couler un peu de liquide sur le torse de Spike qui hurla.

- Mauvaise réponse mon amour...

La porte du hangar claqua.

- Je suis là !

La vampire se retourna pour se retrouver face à Buffy et Willow.

- Tu me cherchais ? Je suis là maintenant ! Dis- moi ce que tu veux.

- A vrai dire... Je ne te cherchais pas vraiment, je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas dans les parages pour emmener mes deux amis ailleurs. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'aurais laissé ton cher Observateur... Tu vois, je ne suis pas si méchante.

La vampire se tourna vers ses sbires avec un sourire cruel.

- Rendez- lui ce cher bibliothécaire.

Un vampire jeta une forme ronde couverte de sang aux pieds de Buffy.

La Tueuse regarda à peine la forme à terre. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle ne voulait pas les détails. La tête de l'Observateur roula un peu jusqu'à apparaître aux yeux de Willow. La jeune sorcière ne dit rien, elle ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de ce qui se trouva devant elle. Elle sortit ses mains de son dos et fit apparaître une bouteille en verre.

- Spike ! Sors !

Willow avait hurlé ça dans le silence pesant et Spike profita de la surprise de ses geôliers pour se libérer et courir vers la sorcière.

Buffy sortit elle aussi deux bouteilles de son dos et les deux jeunes filles les lancèrent en même temps près des vampires. Les bris de verres furent rapidement suivis de torchon enflammé et les vampires qui n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de partir devinrent brusquement de jolies torches vivantes.

Buffy la première, réagit, et posa sa main sur le bras de Willow.

- Will ? On y va !

La sorcière fit un petit sourire perdu et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Il est mort...

- Je sais Willow, mais on ne peut plus rien faire, tout va brûler ici, il faut partir.

Willow restait calme. Elle regardait la tête de Giles sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient à présent emplis de larmes. Elle répéta un peu plus fort.

- Il est mort.

- Will, arrête ! On ne peut plus rien faire ici. On le vengera, je te jure qu'on le vengera. Mais il faut sortir maintenant...

Le sourire de Willow s'agrandit un peu et elle tourna la tête vers Buffy, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Il est mort... Il nous a protégées, il nous a tout appris, il nous a fait garder espoir... Mais il est mort...

La Tueuse sentit que ses yeux commençaient aussi à s'embuer. La sorcière le vit, et, gardant toujours son sourire perdu lui demanda :

- Donne- moi une raison Buffy... Une seule bonne raison pour sortir d'ici... Alex et Dawn sont morts, Buffy ! Ils ne reviendront pas ! Et maintenant Giles... Donne- moi une raison... Une seule...

- Tristan !

Le vampire était jusque là resté dans son coin mais il n'allait pas les laisser brûler dans ce hangar.

- Tristan a besoin de vous !

- Non Spike... Tristan a besoin de toi. Toi seul peux faire changer Drusilla d'avis, et je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous.

Le vampire ne savait que répondre. La sorcière avait tort. Il le savait, il n'aurait jamais la force de sauver Tristan. Mais il ne savait comment expliquer ça...

- Spike a raison Willow... Tristan a besoin de nous...

- Non Buffy... Tristan a besoin de Spike, et de toi aussi... Mais il n'a certainement pas besoin de moi...

- Will...

- Tu sais que c'est vrai... J'ai tué un homme Buffy... Je ne veux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je l'ai tué... J'ai voulu qu'il meure... Le seul à savoir me contrôler c'était Giles...

- Mais tu n'as plus besoin d'être contrôlée Willow... Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver seule...

- Je ne sais pas Buffy... C'est trop dur...

- Mais moi je sais que tu en es capable. J'ai confiance en toi Willow, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas...

La Tueuse prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna dehors. Willow la suivit, toujours dans sa torpeur...

Ils prirent le chemin du retour sans échanger un mot. Ils n'en étaient point capables. Trop de souffrance les accablait, tant de mort... Chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées à essayer de vaincre ses propres démons...

Elle avait échoué... Elle avait perdu trois êtres chers à son cœur et ce dernier en était sorti oppressé. Le fait d'être la tueuse n'avait pas aidé cette fois. Ils avaient affrontés tant de démons et d'apocalypses tous ensemble et à chaque fois ils s'en sortaient vainqueurs mais pas celle- ci. Les pertes étaient monumentales et irremplaçables. Sa sœur, Alex et maintenant Giles... Mais son état de tueuse ne lui permettait pas de s'apitoyer sur son sort... Elle devait se ressaisir... comme elle l'avait dit plutôt à Spike et Willow, ils devaient sauvés Tristan et tous ensemble, ils devaient joindre leur force à la sienne pour qu'elle se sente apte à vaincre Drusilla.

Désemparée... elle venait de perdre la dernière personne au monde pour laquelle elle débordait d'admiration... La tueuse venait de lui sortir un beau discours selon lequel elle avait confiance en elle... c'était bien beau tout ça, mais elle devait avoir confiance en elle- même avant tout et ça, elle ne l'avait plus. La seule et unique personne qui lui offrait ce loisir était morte à présent. Elle revoyait la scène en boucle dans sa tête, la masse roulante vers eux, la découverte de sa provenance, le visage ensanglanté, les yeux horrifiés... il avait du tant souffrir... Sa mort avait été lente et douloureuse... Drusilla aimait bien trop voir la souffrance dans les yeux de ses victimes... Cette pensée fit rejaillir la haine, la même haine qu'elle avait éprouvée à la mort de Tara... Elle sentait en elle gronder la puissance... Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle... Elle allait redevenir mauvaise... la souffrance et la haine étaient trop fortes... La jeune femme venait de s'agripper à la poignée de la porte de la voiture et la serrait de toutes ses forces... La douleur était immense... Puis une voix fit écho dans sa tête...

« _Willow, rappelle- toi de mon enseignement lors des moments difficiles que tu auras sans aucun doute à passer en retournant à Sunnydale. Peut importe ce qui arrive, pense à moi en ces mots... Canalise ton agressivité et ton chagrin contre la source et trouve un moyen défensif sans tomber dans la magie noire... Demeure toujours ma Willow peut importe les événements que tu auras à affronter... Tu resteras toujours ma petite écolière fanatique des maths et de l'informatique... Garde ça en mémoire..._»

Elle devait être forte pour Giles... Elle devait trouver le moyen d'empêcher le rituel et elle le ferait en mémoire de Giles, Alex et Dawn. Elle devait mettre ses connaissances à profits et vaincre Drusilla... ensuite elle pourrait se laisser aller à son chagrin...

Caché au fond de la voiture sous sa couverture le vampire se remémorait les derniers événements des derniers jours... Tout était de sa faute... La mort de Giles car il avait servi de monnaie d'échange contre sa personne... La mort d'Alex car la tueuse avait tenté de le libérer et n'avait pu profiter de ce temps pour aider son ami... La mort de Dawn car il l'avait laissée à elle- même, seule à la maison avec le petit, lui qui avait pourtant juré un jour de la protéger plus que sa propre vie... La récupération de son âme qui avait rendu possible la mise en place du rituel... Sa tentative de viol sur sa tueuse tant aimé qui l'avait blessée au plus au point... Et pire encore... Son amour pour Buffy qui l'avait fait rejeter Drusilla. Il aurait du repartir avec elle et oublier la tueuse...Tout cela ne se serait jamais produit... Cette puce qui l'empêche de faire du mal aux humains et qui lui a permis de se rapprocher de la tueuse et d'éprouver de l'affection pour elle... Et finalement, l'idée saugrenu qui lui était passé par la tête d'amener Dru à Sunnydale pour mettre une autre tueuse à son tableau de chasse... Ils n'aurait jamais du y mettre les pieds. Mais contre tout ça, il n'y pouvait plus rien... Il devait maintenant focaliser ses pensées sur le moyen de mettre en échec Dru. A travers toutes les voix qui le harcelaient toujours, sa honte et ses remords, il se décida à remettre son sort entre les mains de sa tueuse. Elle trouverait un moyen de mettre fin à cette chamaille et il lui obéirait comme il l'a toujours fait. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer...

Ils arrivèrent sur Revello Drive et pénétrèrent dans la maison. Willow se dirigea vers la cuisine à l'endroit exact où, la veille, se trouvait Giles le nez à fouiller dans les nombreux bouquins pour se documenter sur le rituel. Elle s'assit sur la même chaise que lui et se mit à lire les dernières annotations inscrites par l'observateur. Il avait découvert le moyen d'arrêter le rituel!!! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir fait part la vieille? Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était entièrement concentrée sur le sort de localisation quand Giles était monté se reposer. Maintenant, les sorts même ceux les plus élémentaires lui demandaient toute sa concentration pour ne pas prendre le risque de sombrer à nouveau dans la magie noire.

Durant ce temps, Spike et Buffy étaient monté à l'étage pour refaire le pansement du vampire car sa blessure s'était remise à saigner après l'affrontement avec Drusilla. Ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre de bain, celle où... mais chacun d'eux tenta tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de cet événement.

- Retire ta chemise que je puisse voir l'étendu des dégâts...

Le vampire s'exécuta avec une gêne non camouflée. Il était incapable de la regarder dans les yeux pas après se qu'il avait tenté de lui faire dans cette même pièce... La tueuse s'approcha de lui avec une compresse nouvelle et remarqua les nouvelles blessures que l'ancien amour du vampire lui avait laissé en souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. Des brûlures plutôt profondes qui devaient être très douloureuses. Elle nettoya délicatement les plaies d'un geste mal assuré. Cela lui faisait une sensation étrange de sentir la peau douce et froide du vampire contre sa paume. Le toucher faisait rejaillir en elle des visions de leurs nuits torrides où tout était clair. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux et leurs deux corps enlacés... plus rien ne comptait que le plaisir qu'il lui donnait à chaque soir. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'en évoquant ses souvenirs, elle ne s'aperçu pas qu'elle avait machinalement commencé à faire glisser ses doigts sur le torse de son ancien amant. C'est le raclement de gorge du vampire qui la fit réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Immédiatement, elle quitta la pièce honteuse de ce geste qu'elle venait de poser.

Elle venait de le toucher. Elle avait caressé sa poitrine avec douceur. Pourquoi avait- il mis fin à ce doux moment? Il le savait très bien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette son geste. Elle ne l'aimait pas... Les derniers événements l'avaient bouleversée et il voulait qu'elle ait pleinement conscience de ses actes. Si elle devait un jour lui accorder de l'affection, elle le ferait pour les bonnes raisons et non pas dans cet état d'esprit fragile dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Pourtant, il regrettait déjà amèrement d'avoir mis fin à cette si douce souffrance. Sentir la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau lui rappelait combien il l'aimait. Il devait à tout prix empêcher Drusilla de faire plus de dommage à sa tueuse et le plus vite possible. Soudain, la voix de Willow retentit dans toute la maison.

- BUFFY! Giles a trouvé la solution!

Ils étaient en route vers les grottes situées au nord de la ville. Willow avait de nouveau utilisé le sort de localisation pour repérer la vilaine vampire. Leur plan était simple : selon les notes de Giles, il suffisait de mélanger du sang d'une sorcière Wicca avec les deux autres en récitant une incantation spécifique que Willow appris par coeur pour empêcher que le rituel ne fonctionne. Ils avaient fait un arrêt au Magic Box pour se procurer le sang de Wicca et avait repris la route bien concentrée sur le rôle qu'ils avaient à jouer. Spike devait distraire Drusilla pendant que Buffy devait récupérer Tristan. Pendant ce temps, Willow verserait le sang dans le mélange et ferait les incantations nécessaires et le tour serait joué.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte d'où l'on pouvait entendre des murmures en écho. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois dans les yeux et cherchant le support de l'autre, puisant la force et la détermination de chacun pour empêcher de nouveau une apocalypse. Ils repensèrent succinctement à leurs amis disparus et cela les aida grandement à obtenir vengeance. Ils devaient se montrer fort et rendre hommage à leur effort en empêchant cette abomination de se produire. Ils devaient le faire pour le bien de l'humanité mais avant tout pour ne pas que tous les événements des derniers jours n'aient servi à rien. Trois représentants du bien en mission : empêcher la nuit éternelle.

Comme ils en avaient discuté préalablement, Spike entra le premier et se dirigea directement vers le groupe de vampire qui entourait Drusilla. Elle était magnifiquement diabolique dans sa longue robe de satin noir. Elle resplendissait de bonheur. Elle venait d'ouvrir le poignet du jeune Tristan et son sang s'écoulait dans le bassin face à lui. Il était comateux et n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le vampire dans un état de rage extrême vint briser le cercle et enleva le jeune garçon des mains de Dru avant que quiconque ne puisse intervenir. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie et donna le garçonnet à la tueuse qui venait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte à sa suite. Buffy se saisit de Tristan et se dirigea vers l'extérieur sans s'apercevoir que le groupe de vampire s'était emparé de Spike.

Un des sbires de Drusilla appuya un morceau de tissus sur le visage du décoloré et celui- ci sombra presque immédiatement dans l'inconscience ce qui permis au groupe d'amener leur précieux cadeau à la vampire. Elle le serra tout contre elle en lui chantonnant une comptine donc personne ne saisissait le sens et se saisit du poignet de son ancien amant et le taillada et laissa tomber le sang pour le mélanger à celui de Tristan. Aussitôt, une fumée noire et épaisse s'échappa du bassin et commença à former un maelström, la porte par laquelle le démon Scaphilas peut s'introduire dans notre dimension. Le temps commençait à fuir...

Au même moment, Willow s'étant frayé un chemin vers le bassin au centre de la pièce, s'empressa de verser le contenu de son flacon de sang de Wicca et commença à réciter l'incantation sans aucun résultat. Rien... Pourquoi le maelström ne disparaissait- il pas comme l'indiquait les notes de Giles...

- Willow, fais quelque chose... je ne tiendrai pas longtemps...

Buffy n'en pouvait plus. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Elle avait crié cette phrase avec la voix du désespoir. Spike étant hors service, elle devait se coltiner tous les vampires présents pour permettre à la sorcière de procéder à l'interruption du rituel. Voyant que cette dernière tentative ne semblait pas fonctionner, elle perdit tout espoir. Si Willow ne trouvait pas le moyen de stopper tout ça, ils allaient y laisser leur vie et celle de l'humanité par le fait même.

Willow entendit l'appel de détresse de son amie et elle eut une illumination. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle avait à faire. L'annotation de Giles n'était pas clair mais prenait tout son sens à présent. _Le sang d'un Wicca pour ouvrir les portes de l'Âme empêchera le sang versé de faire régner l'Avaleur sur la nuit éternelle. _Il fallait la vie d'une sorcière par le sang. Elle devait donner son sang, sa vie pour empêcher le rituel. Tout lui paraissait limpide en cet instant. Elle allait pouvoir rejoindre Giles, son mentor... Tara... son amour de toujours... Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être de nouveau ensemble. Pour elle, elle avait tué par chagrin d'amour, pour elle, elle allait maintenant donner sa vie pour sauver celle de l'humanité. En cet instant, un bonheur immense l'envahie. Elle allait par ce geste, obtenir sa rédemption et retrouver les êtres chers à son cœur. Buffy avait Spike et malgré le fait qu'elle le nie toujours, elle éprouvait des sentiments profonds pour le vampire et il serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle. Sa décision était prise...

Willow se dirigea vers le bassin dans lequel les sangs étaient mélangés, elle saisit le poignard qui avait servi plutôt à taillader Tristan et Spike et elle le porta à sa gorge. Elle fit glisser la lame d'une oreille vers l'autre avec une douceur infinie. Elle sentait la lame pénétrer sa chair mais cela ne lui infligea aucune souffrance. Elle entendit le battement de son cœur ralentir de plus en plus. Elle regarda un instant Buffy... son regard était si horrifié... Elle voulut la rassurer et lui fit son plus beau sourire qui voulait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'elle allait enfin retrouver sa place... une place méritée auprès de ceux qu'elle aime. La mort la gagna rapidement et son corps tomba mollement au sol au ralenti sans faire de bruit.

Le sang de la jeune sorcière commença à se répandre dans le cercle, et quelques gouttes tombèrent dans le bassin. Les trois sangs mélangés commencèrent à bouillir, et de petites bulles se formèrent. Buffy jeta un oeil vers ses amis et les vit tous deux à terre, une rage immense s'empara d'elle et une montée subite d'adrénaline lui permit de tuer trois vampires d'un coup. Quand Drusilla se rendit compte que ses sbires étaient décimés elle se leva et se dirigea lascivement vers la Tueuse. Mais en se levant, elle laissa la main de son vampire tomber dans le petit bassin. Le vampire sembla s'éveiller, une lumière blanche s'éleva au- dessus du bassin, traversant sa main. Le sang semblait s'évaporer, il entrait dans sa main, sous sa peau, mais il ne sentait rien.

Drusilla ramassa l'épée d'un de ses sbires probablement morts et continua à avancer vers la Tueuse mais fut arrêtée par un flash de lumière, elle se tourna et aperçut Spike, les yeux grands ouverts, le corps entouré d'un halo de lumière et une main toujours dans le bassin. Alors elle comprit, mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, Buffy n'aurait pas son cruel William. Elle regarda la Tueuse qui hésitait apparemment entre continuer à se battre ou aller aider le vampire, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir besoin d'aide, son visage était baigné de lumière et un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Drusilla, et aperçut son épée. Elle se préparait déjà à se défendre lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle se précipita sur la vampire, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'épée était déjà dans les airs, et avant que quiconque ne réagisse, elle se planta dans la poitrine du vampire qui s'effondra au sol. Un dernier flash de lumière apparut, semblant monter jusqu'au ciel, détruisant le toit. Plusieurs vampires s'enflammèrent lorsque la lumière apparut dans le hangar, les autres, dont Drusilla s'échappèrent avant d'être carbonisée.

Buffy laissa tomber son épée au sol et se précipita vers Spike en hurlant son nom. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, sur le sol couvert de sang.

- Spike ? Spike !?

Le vampire ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Buffy ? On a réussi ? Tristan va bien ?

- Oui ! On a réussi ! Et tu vas t'en sortir, hein ?! Tu vas t'en sortir... Ce n'est pas une petite épée qui va vaincre William le Sanglant...

Le vampire ne répondait pas, il le regardait le visage de la Tueuse. Il s'en voulait de lui faire tant de mal, elle allait encore être triste, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il attrapa la main de la Tueuse et la posa sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais le bruit lui parvint finalement. Un « boum » précis, régulier. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu... Tu es vivant ?!

- Eh oui...

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est magnifique Spike !

Un rictus de douleur se dessina sur le visage du vampire. Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La Tueuse se délectait encore du son provenant de sa poitrine. Un grand sourire se peint sur ses lèvres.

- On va te soigner Spike, et après on ira à la maison, tous les deux, et on recommencera tout à zéro. Parce que... Parce que je t'ai-

Le vampire la coupa.

- Non, ne le dis pas... S'il te plaît... Ne dis rien... Je préfère penser que je n'ai rien raté... Tu comprends ?

- Mais tu n'as rien raté, et tu ne vas rien rater. On va tout recommencer tout les deux. D'accord ?

- Je ne crois pas Amour... Pardonne- moi.

Les yeux du vampire se fermèrent, plus aucun bruit ne provenait de sa poitrine.

- Non ! Non, SPIKE ! Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît ! SPIKE !

Mais malgré tous ses pouvoirs, la Tueuse ne pouvait pas réveiller les morts. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux. Elle regarda ses deux amis et une longue plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Une pression sur l'épaule fit sursauté la tueuse. Elle se retourna promptement, ses instincts de tueuse ayant repris le dessus de ses émotions, et arrêta son poing à quelques millimètres seulement du visage du jeune garçon. Elle l'avait totalement oublié. Tristan recula de stupeur. Buffy, reprenant peu a peu ses esprits, mis en veilleuse les derniers événements et focalisa ses efforts et son attention pour assurer la survie du garçonnet. Elle devait le faire quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. La terre se mis soudainement à trembler et la structure de la grotte risquait de s'effondrer sur eux dans les secondes à venir... Elle serait bien rester là, à cet endroit, là où son amour était étendu, mort... Elle voulait plus que tout aller le rejoindre... Elle l'aimait tant... Mais de nouveau la main de Tristan vint se poser dans la sienne et elle s'empressa de se diriger vers la sortie. Le jeune garçon ralentissant sa fuite, elle se tourna, le prit dans ses bras, et courut vers la sortie. Ils eurent à peine le temps de franchir la sortie qu'un immense amas de poussière dégagé par la chute de la structure les accompagna.

Ils se laissèrent choir sur le sol et Buffy se laissa alla à son chagrin. Elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. Elle avait tant perdu. Elle avait tout perdu... Sa famille, ses amis, son amour... Elle n'avait plus aucune motivation de continuer. Elle venait de sauver le gamin, elle avait fait son devoir... comme toujours... mais cette fois, la joie de la victoire n'était pas au rendez-vous. Elle n'avait plus personne pour la partager. Elle était seule. Pourquoi les puissances supérieures lui avait-ils accordé l'humanité de Spike pour venir lui ravir sa vie immédiatement? Elle avait vu une lueur d'espoir dans son regard et elle s'était éteinte en même temps que lui. Elle avait senti son cœur battre, battre par amour pour elle... il avait fait tellement par amour pour elle... mais elle, qu'avait-elle fait? Rien... Les larmes inondaient son visage et elle n'avait pas la force de les assécher.

- Ne pleure pas... Il les a rejoint... Il est auprès de ma mère et il veille ensemble sur nous... Tous ensemble... De là-haut, ils sont fiers de ton accomplissement et partagent ta réussite... tu as encore une fois sauver l'humanité! Sois fier et relève-toi. Vie l'existence qu'ils n'auront pas la chance de vivre... Tel est leur désir...

- Mais... comment...

Buffy s'arrêta aussitôt. Cette voix n'était pas celle d'un garçon de son age... N'était-il pas un oracle? Tristan avait réellement reçu un message de ses proches! Elle avait peine à le croire mais à Sunnydale, il ne faut pas se surprendre de rien. Le garçonnet se précipita dans les bras de Buffy et de sa voix timide lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Qui va s'occuper de nous maintenant?

Le jour se leva sur Sunnydale comme à tous les jours. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Qui aurait cru possible en voyant cette magnifique aurore que l'humanité était passé à deux doigts de ne plus voir l'astre solaire? Personne excepté Buffy. Elle était la seule à se souvenir des événements de la nuit. Tristan était dans un état comateux et ne se rappelait plus rien. Elle l'enviait considérablement. Elle aurait voulu faire abstraction de ses sentiments, de la perte de ses proches comme ils le lui avaient souhaité mais cela s'avérait une tache rudement difficile. Mais elle allait relever le défi comme à toutes les épreuves mises en travers de sa route. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un assure la sécurité du petit Tristan. Et de plus, elle voulait s'assurer de la mort définitive de Drusilla.

Les semaines passèrent et la tueuse s'afférait à occuper le rôle de mère et de tueuse. Elle faisait chaque soir après le coucher de Tristan sa patrouille nocturne dans les ruelles et les cimetières de la ville. Aucune trace de la vampire. Puis un jour, alors qu'elle allait reconduire le jeune Tristan à son école, ce dernier s'étala inconscient sur le bitume devant l'entrée.

- Je suis désolée madame Summers mais j'ai de mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre.

Elle détestait les hôpitaux depuis toujours. Mais en ce moment encore plus. Elle n'y avait entendu que de mauvaises nouvelles. La mort de sa cousine, la tumeur de sa mère, tout lui revenait en mémoire. Elle devait se concentrer sur les paroles du jeune médecin en face d'elle.

- Le jeune Tristan souffre d'une maladie incurable très rare qui se caractérise par une prolifération anormale et incontrôlée dans la moelle osseuse de globules blancs dont la maturation n'est pas achevée et la fonction largement perturbée...

Elle voyait ses lèvres remuées, elle entendait les sons mais son esprit refusait d'y croire. Tristan allait mourir... La seule personne qui la retenait ici et pour qui toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait était à présent disparues allait elle aussi la quitter pour les rejoindre... Pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tout ça? Comment pouvait-elle penser à elle alors qu'un petit garçon se mourrait de l'autre coté de la porte? Elle était absorbée dans ses réflexions et ce fut le médecin qui l'en extirpa.

- ... Madame Summers... Vous avez compris la gravité de la situation?

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire nerveusement à l'écoute de ses mots... La gravité de la situation... Les situations difficiles s'étaient son lot quotidien. Mais avant, elle aurait fait face à la situation entourée de la bande du Scoobi, de son observateur, de Spike... Elle était à présent seule... Non pas encore... Tristan était toujours parmi eux. Elle devait être de nouveau forte pour lui. Elle cessa de rire.

- Je vais aller le rejoindre si vous le permettez.

Elle quitta le médecin le laissant là avec son regard perplexe et pénétra dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il avait l'air si paisible malgré le teint blafard qui dévoilait ses longues souffrances. Elle se dirigea vers le coté du lit et y pris place. Le garçon qui dormait toujours s'éveilla. Il lui fit un sourire angélique.

- Merci d'être celle que tu es... Merci d'être rester avec moi... Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi... Maman m'appelle... Je vais la rejoindre mais avant, prend moi une dernière fois dans tes bras...

Buffy s'exécuta. Elle le souleva et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à fredonner la chanson que sa mère lui chantant quand elle était malade dans sa jeunesse. De sa main, elle caressa les cheveux du garçon qui finit par fermer les yeux... le souffle court... pour finir par ne plus rien entendre d'autre que le son de son propre cœur. Il s'en était allé...

Buffy se leva et tel un automate ouvrit la porte et se dirigea dans le couloir. L'endroit était bondé de gens, chacun évoluant dans leur propre existence dont elle ne ferait jamais partie. Elle croisa de nombreux médecins, des infirmières, des patients et jamais aucun d'eux ne leva les yeux vers elle. Elle marchait dans les couloirs sans savoir où elle allait. Elle avait été tellement affligée par la douleur et les blessures ces derniers temps qu'aucune larme ne venait mouillée ses joues. Elle était en proie au désespoir le plus profond : la solitude de son être.

Las de cette vie, las de cette souffrance, elle se dirigea par automatisme jusqu'au 1630 Revello Drive. Elle franchit avec lassitude les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée de la maison. Arrivée au pas de la porte, elle remarqua un mégot de cigarette traînant là... Une piqûre vint lui transpercer le cœur... Voilà quelques temps à peine, il se trouvait à ce même endroit, attendant qu'elle lui offre son cœur. Elle saisit la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte sur ce monde insouciant et ignorant qui ne se souciait plus d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et croisa le salon. Le divan y était toujours... sa mère... Elle ferma les yeux et monta à l'étage. Elle passa devant la chambre de sa mère, celle qui était devenue celle de Willow... Willow... Elle accéléra le pas et traversa le couloir en jetant un bref regard vers la chambre de sa sœur... Dawn... Elle entra dans sa chambre qui était devenue celle du petit Tristan... Trop de souvenirs hantaient cette maison...

Elle aura du faire tant de chose, dire tant de chose... Mais on avance pas avec des si j'avais fait ça ou ça... Elle se décida d'aller prendre un bain chaud pour calmer ses idées. Elle avait besoin d'un long moment de détente. Buffy s'enfonça dans la chambre de bain et m'y le verrou à la porte. Elle se laissa bercer un instant par le son de l'eau s'amoncelant dans le fond de la baignoire. Elle se déshabilla et pénétra dans la chaleur moussante du bain.

Ses muscles se détendirent un peu dans l'eau bouillante mais son esprit, lui, ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle aurait tant voulu ne penser à rien... juste une minute... même une seconde, ne penser à rien... écouter l'eau la bercer mais elle n'en avait pas le loisir. Il y avait tant de choses qui tournaient dans son esprit leurs visages, elle voyait Dawn, la première

Dawn agaçante, Dawn triste, Dawn... elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle ne la verrait plus... personne ne viendrait lui raconter des heures de classe insouciantes... Elle se rendait à présent compte que Dawn était son insouciance, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais Dawnie représentait l'adolescente qu'elle aurait du être... Mais on ne lui avait jamais laissé l'occasion d'être comme elle, on ne lui avait pas laissé cette naïveté qui faisait le charme de Dawn...

Mais elle voulait oublier, elle se força à chasser sa petite soeur de son esprit... Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit... Mais c'est alors l'image d'Alex qui s'imposa... La Tueuse retint un flot de larme qui menaçait d'arriver. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça un peu dans l'eau de son bain. Alex... Il était tant de choses à la fois. Il était lui, et il était un autre. Il était un adolescent à l'humour douteux, mais aussi un adulte responsable et, surtout fidèle... Mais il n'était plus là, et même ses blagues débiles lui manquaient... Elle s'enfonça encore un peu, ses souvenirs étaient tellement lourds...

Puis Willow apparut... Willow... La petite fille timide que Buffy avait connue était devenu une jeune femme mûre et une sorcière hors pair. Et son sourire, déjà, lui manquait... Elle avait toujours était là pour la rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle faisait les bons choix mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus...

Un autre qui n'était plus, mais qui n'avait jamais vraiment été : Spike... A son souvenir, la Tueuse ne pu plus refouler ses larmes. Elle laissa son image l'envahir, le Big Bad, autant que le William aimant qu'elle avait connu ces deux dernières années... Puis, un détail qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment noté sur le moment lui revint en mémoire... Il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre... Elle lui avait fait tant de mal qu'il avait cessé d'espérer sa déclaration, et lorsqu'elle s'était enfin décidée, il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre... Elle ne se le pardonnait pas... Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

Puis une question s'imposa à elle... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait tout ça ? Ou plutôt pour qui... Elle se rappela Tristan, même lui elle l'avait perdu, pourtant elle avait espéré... Elle avait essayé d'oublier, de se consacrer à lui... Mais elle n'en avait plus l'occasion... Elle se rappelait sa bouille ronde, son sourire, ses phrases rassurantes, sa présence... Surtout sa présence... Il avait été là lorsqu'elle était au plus mal. Mais il n'était plus là. D'ailleurs plus personne n'était là... Même pas son Guide, celui qui lui avait montré le chemin. Giles était mort lui aussi... Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi, Tristan n'était pas une raison, c'était une cause... La raison était toute autre... Elle résonnait dans sa tête... C'était si évident... Parce que tu es l'Elue Buffy... C'était la seule raison... C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était sur terre, pour cette raison qu'elle avait perdu son insouciance, pour cette raison que ses amis étaient morts...

- Je ne veux plus être l'élue.

Cette déclaration la soulagea d'un lourd fardeau. À présent, l'eau de son bain était si réconfortante. Elle humait une odeur de paix et de tranquillité tant espérée. Elle l'appelait à elle. La tueuse devait à présent se reposer. Elle en avait assez fait. Toutes ses apocalypses, tous ses vampires, tous ses démons, tous ses drames, s'en était assez. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi. Son corps las glissa au fond de la baignoire la submergeant et la maison demeura dans le silence le plus absolu.

Quelque part, non loin de là, sous la voûte étoilée, deux yeux clairs s'ouvrent dans la nuit. Une jeune fille s'éveille.

Une autre élue, un même destin... la mort...

_Fin_


End file.
